Hardware redundancy schemes have traditionally been used in enterprise environments to protect against component failures. Redundant arrays of independent disks (RAID) have been implemented successfully to assure continued access to data even in the event of one or more media failures (depending on the RAID Level). Unfortunately, hardware redundancy schemes are ineffective in dealing with logical data loss or corruption. For example, an accidental file deletion or virus infection is automatically replicated to all of the redundant hardware components and can neither be prevented nor recovered from by such technologies. To overcome this problem, backup technologies have traditionally been deployed to retain multiple versions of a production system over time. This allowed administrators to restore previous versions of data and to recover from data corruption.
Backup copies are generally policy-based, are tied to a periodic schedule, and reflect the state of a primary volume (i.e., a protected volume) at the particular point in time that is captured. Because backups are not made on a continuous basis, there will be some data loss during the restoration, resulting from a gap between the time when the backup was performed and the restore point that is required. This gap can be significant in typical environments where backups are only performed once per day. In a mission-critical setting, such a data loss can be catastrophic. Beyond the potential data loss, restoring a primary volume from a backup system can be complicated and often takes many hours to complete. This additional downtime further exacerbates the problems associated with a logical data loss.
The traditional process of backing up data to tape media is time driven and time dependent. That is, a backup process typically is run at regular intervals and covers a certain period of time. For example, a full system backup may be run once a week on a weekend, and incremental backups may be run every weekday during an overnight backup window that starts after the close of business and ends before the next business day. These individual backups are then saved for a predetermined period of time, according to a retention policy. In order to conserve tape media and storage space, older backups are gradually faded out and replaced by newer backups. Further to the above example, after a full weekly backup is completed, the daily incremental backups for the preceding week may be discarded, and each weekly backup may be maintained for a few months, to be replaced by monthly backups. The daily backups are typically not all discarded on the same day. Instead, the Monday backup set is overwritten on Monday, the Tuesday backup set is overwritten on Tuesday, and so on. This ensures that a backup set is available that is within eight business hours of any corruption that may have occurred in the past week.
Despite frequent hardware failures and the necessity of ongoing maintenance and tuning, the backup creation process can be automated, while restoring data from a backup remains a manual and time-critical process. First, the appropriate backup tapes need to be located, including the latest full backup and any incremental backups made since the last full backup. In the event that only a partial restoration is required, locating the appropriate backup tape can take just as long. Once the backup tapes are located, they must be restored to the primary volume. Even under the best of circumstances, this type of backup and restore process cannot guarantee high availability of data.
Another type of data protection involves making point in time (PIT) copies of data. A first type of PIT copy is a hardware-based PIT copy, which is a mirror of the primary volume onto a secondary volume. The main drawbacks to a hardware-based PIT copy are that the data ages quickly and that each copy takes up as much disk space as the primary volume. A software-based PIT, typically called a “snapshot,” is a “picture” of a volume at the block level or a file system at the operating system level. Various types of software-based PITs exist, and most are tied to a particular platform, operating system, or file system. These snapshots also have drawbacks, including occupying additional space on the primary volume, rapid aging, and possible dependencies on data stored on the primary volume wherein data corruption on the primary volume leads to corruption of the snapshot. In addition, snapshot systems generally do not offer the flexibility in scheduling and expiring snapshots that backup software provides.
While both hardware-based and software-based PIT techniques reduce the dependency on the backup window, they still require the traditional tape-based backup and restore process to move data from disk to tape media and to manage the different versions of data. This dependency on legacy backup applications and processes is a significant drawback of these technologies. Furthermore, like traditional tape-based backup and restore processes, PIT copies are made at discrete moments in time, thereby limiting any restores that are performed to the points in time at which PIT copies have been made.
A need therefore exists for a system that combines the advantages of tape-based systems with the advantages of snapshot systems and eliminates the limitations described above.